


To the Wall

by RavineMichelle



Category: Naruto
Genre: Daddy Kink, F/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Spanking, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-11
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-07-11 06:25:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15966566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavineMichelle/pseuds/RavineMichelle
Summary: What it says on the tin.Dedicated to my Discord Wives.





	To the Wall

Kakashi was greeted at the door with a flyer in his face. He rolled his eyes fondly, plucking the paper out of the petite yet powerful hands and looked at his wife with an eyebrow raised.

“Tadaima, Sakura.” He murmured softly, wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her against his chest. This was his favorite moment after a long day as the Rokudaime, knowing more often than not Sakura would be home to greet him. Sometimes she was too busy running the hospital or off on a mission, but that came with the territory of being a shinobi. 

“Okaeri, Kakashi-kun.” She said back, voice bright. Kakashi relaxed against the front door and they stood like that for a moment, just enjoying each other’s warmth. Kakashi pulled the flyer up, looking at its contents as they hugged. 

He chuckled softly, pressing a kiss into Sakura hair before hooking his hands under her knees, carrying her to the couch. His grin got bigger at the small yelp of surprise that came from Sakura at the action. As they settled into the plush cushions of the couch (seriously this was the best investment ever), Kakashi ran a hand up from the Sakura’s knee to her hip then back down.

Emerald doe eyes were staring at him, waiting for a reply to the flyer. 

“Antique medical supplies, huh?” he said, and she nodded happily, wriggling in her spot on his lap excitedly. He tapped the paper to his chin. “I don’t know, baby girl, they sound expensive.”

He watched her pout at his words. “But Daddy-“ she started, but Kakashi shook his head, making a small tutting sound in the back of his throat.

“Now now, baby girl, we got those place settings you wanted so bad just last week. If I buy you too much people will think I’m spoiling you.” He admonished, dropping the flyer beside them and curling his hand under her thighs, thumbs brushing against the ruffled edge of her panties. Kakashi knew she could easily afford anything she wanted to get on her salary. That wasn’t the point of this game.

To say he didn’t know when this game started would make Kakashi a liar. It began last year, when Sakura had fallen asleep at her desk at work for the third time in a week and Kakashi had to personally get her at 2 in the morning. He had carried her home on his back, despite Sakura's complaints, had given her a bath and helped her dress for bed.

She had said it when she was drifting off in his arms. A small “Thanks, Daddy.” And then she was out. Kakashi hadn’t gotten much sleep that night though. The words were giving him a heap of conflicted feelings. On one hand he had liked taking care of her like that, to be needed in such a trivial way of helping her dress and bathe, but on the other hand… Kakashi was old enough to almost be her father. 

They had many discussions after that, mostly with Sakura beet red from embarrassment from such a topic, but they had both come to a comfortable understanding as to what they both wanted from this dynamic shift. Sometimes it was as simple as taking care of her after a hard day and other time? Well, other times it was a bit of sexy foreplay.

Sakura huffed, sitting on Kakashi's hands and crossing her arms petulantly. “But Daddy, those were for guests and this is for me.” She whispered, putting her hands on his chest. He was glad he had taken those damn robes off before he came home. _“Please?”_

Kakashi moved Sakura close enough for their chests to touch and squeezed her hips gently. “You may have to give me some incentive to get what you want, baby girl.” He said suggestively. 

He watched Sakura’s eyes darken with intent before her hips rolled, pressing her core against his rapidly hardening dick. Sakura reached up to slowly roll his mask down to his neck, running a thumb over his bottom lip. He caught it between his teeth, smiling around it at the flush that blossomed on her cheeks. His cherry blossom. 

“Here or the bed?” She whispered, her voice husky, and he groaned softly, releasing her thumb to speak.

“I’m pretty comfortable here, baby girl.” He murmured back and suddenly he had a hurricane in his lap, her hands a flurry of movement as she moved to disrobe him as much as she could. She’d managed to undo his pants and remove his shirt before turning to herself. 

He caught her hands, shaking his head and giving her a stern look. “You know that's my job.” He scolded, his fingers slipping under her oversized house shirt. Catching the edge with his thumbs, he slowly pulled it off of her, delighted to see she had ditched her bra when she had come home earlier that evening. He pulled her lounging shorts down, smiling at the inevitable giggles that left her lips as she maneuvered to let them fall to the floor.

When he made no moves to take her underwear off she hooked a finger under the edge of them and he shook his head again, admiring them fondly. They were his favorite pair: army green with the ruffles across the back. “Uh uh. Those stay on.” He growled, stroking the textured fabric greedily. She rolled her eyes at him.

“You pervert. I don’t want to buy a new pair of these.” She said, exasperated but fond. He shrugged before he slid his hands under the fabric and squeezed possessively. 

“You better start buying in bulk if you want to keep playing these games in them.” He rumbled, leaning forward and kissing her neck softly once, twice, pressing their chests together and humming at her fingers tangling in his hair.

He pushed his hips up, grinding their centers together harder, smirking at her tiny mewl of pleasure. His calloused hands ran up velvet skin, his elongated canines nipping gently on her collarbone. He was always mesmerized how soft she was as a battle-worthy kunoichi of the Hidden Leaf. All hard muscle in her deceptively petite frame.

He took his time with her, laying her down on the plush cushions weaving a lazy trail of kisses down her body. Kakashi pushed Sakura’s already soaked panties to the side, making slow licks at her glistening magenta curls. Shifting one leg over his shoulder, he moved higher, his tongue parting her lips to make feather light patterns on her clit. She tasted like ambrosia, and the way her leg trembled on his shoulder made him grin. 

He tugged harder on her panties, and he ignored her grunt of protest at the small tearing noise they made as they stretched further away from her sex. His unoccupied hand gripped her ass firmly as he pushed his tongue in deep, savoring her flavor. Her strong hands wove their way into his hair, tugging incessantly. 

He looked up at her, her face almost obscured by the lines of her body as he gently nipped at her labia before assaulting her clit once more. She was flushed, eyes half lidded, her little gasps morphing into long moans as her leg tensed, locking him in his current position. His cock twitched against the cushion, drawing out a low growl from him.

He pulled away just long enough to tear her underwear at one hip, pulling the offending cloth down her thigh and out of the way. Sakura let out a shout of protest and when he looked back up at her he was met with indignant eyes. 

“ _Sir!_ I liked those!” she whined, and Kakashi just rolled his eyes.

“I’ll buy you more, kitten. Promise.” he murmured, hooking his biceps under her thighs before beginning to trail back down her body.

He stopped just below her bellybutton, an idea hitting him. Using his arms to support her mid and lower back, he gave a few small licks to her folds before hauling her up to sit on his shoulders. Laughing at her shocked squeal, he stood, wincing as Sakura used his hair as a balancing support, tugging painfully for a second before she found her center of balance.

“Sir!” she squeaked as her back hit the wall, body relaxing as his tongue swiped her sex once more. His hands slid down slowly to grip supple cheeks as he licked her, the cry of pleasure he rung out of her music to his ears. 

Kakashi let out a small chuckle as the felt the arch of her foot meet his shoulder, her hips undulating to get closer to his mouth. To him. The knowledge that she wanted him closer would never cease to amaze him. He slid one hand lower, following the lines of her body before plunging two fingers deep inside her weeping core.

Sakura bucked against his fingers and her gasps were drowned out from the loud slap of her hand against the wall. Her gasps turned to wails as he lavished her clit and began to curl his finger against her g-spot. 

“Fuck! Kakashi, please!” She cried above him and he pulled his mouth away. Tilting his head back to look up at her. The view made his already aching dick twitch against his thigh in protest. 

Fuck. She was so beautiful like this; her chest flushed and heaving, green eyes half lidded and pink hair only saved by the low pig tails she had put it in before his arrival. 

“Yes, kitten?” He asked as he stilled his fingers. Her body quaked in protest and she shook her head as he ceased all motion.

“Wh..Why did you stop?” she whimpered, grinding against his fingers, chasing the orgasm he had knowingly stopped in its tracks.

“You caught my attention. I figured you wanted to ask something.” He said before pressing his lips to her still quivering thigh. She let out a groan and hit her head against the wall in frustration.

“You liar. I was _so close._ ” She pouted, throwing a glare down to him. He grinned against the skin of her thigh, putting the pad of his thumb lightly against her clit. 

“Noted. Anything else?” 

“If you stop again you are paying to have the wall fixed.” She gasped out, and he felt her clench around his fingers once more. He let out a throaty chuckle and nipped up her thigh once more. He was surprised she hadn’t dented the plaster already.

“You know if you do that, I’m going to have to punish you.” He murmured against her sex before swirling his tongue around her clit. She let out a low moan, her hand tightening in his hair once more. Her hips twitched violently as he curled his fingers against the bundle of nerves they found.

He felt her body clench hard around his fingers as her moans became more desperate, but he kept his rapid pace. The wail he was gifted with as she shattered above him was sublime, and he looked up just on time to watch the entryway frame rip from the wall and clatter to the floor.

He stopped his motions, looking down at the unoffending piece of wood as the drywall dust settled. He looked up at Sakura, her chest still heaving from her orgasm. He smirked as her eyes finally locked with hers. He manipulated her body to slide down, locking her legs around his waist.

“This is why we can't have nice things, baby girl.” He chided playfully as he stepped over the mess, moving towards their bedroom. 

“ ‘m sorry Daddy.” Sakura whispered against his neck, and he felt plush lips press against his pulse point. He hummed softly, laying her on their bed. He touched their foreheads together briefly before pressing a kiss to her brow.

“I’m sure you are, but you still need to be punished for your wrongdoings.” He whispered softly in her ear. He pulled back to watch her eyes widen before darkening with lust once more. His dick twitched as she rolled over and arched her back, brushing the curve of her ass against his groin.

_Whack!_ Her gasp of surprise made him chuckle as his palm met the flesh of her rump. She wasn't going to distract him that easily.

“Very tempting sweetheart, but you know that me fucking you into the mattress isn’t proper discipline.” Kakashi said as he continued his spanking, eyes lighting up as he watched her back arch deeper, displaying herself to him more. This wasn’t much of a punishment either from her reaction. 

Pale skin pinked under his hands and he took a moment to admire the quaking mess of a woman under him. 

“Sir, please…” Sakura murmured as his hands groped the heated flesh. Kakashi quirked an eyebrow.

“Please what, baby girl? Use your words.” He murmured, stroking her hip with the back of his hand. Sakura whimpered. Whether it was from frustration or pleasure he wasn’t sure.

“Please fuck me, Sir.” She pleaded, her voice tight as she pushed her dripping wet folds against his raging erection. He bit back a growl as he stood, finally taking off the underwear that had become a cage for his insistent need. Grabbing her by the hips, he pulled her to the edge of the bed and finally sank in to the velvet heat of her pussy.

He would never get used to how inexplicably the tight Sakura was, how her body managed to mold against his in all the right places. He began long, full strokes into her body. Her broken cry of “Thank you, Sir” was almost missed by the sound of blood rushing through his ears.

His long fingers gripped her hips as he drove into her over and over, his movements slow, indulgent. Her slick heat quivered around him as he took his time with her. The iron grip on his self control was slipping with each moan that fell from her lips.

Feminine fingertips brushing against his shaft broke him from his trance and he snapped his hips forward, yanking her hand from her pussy and pinning both of them to her lower back. He pulled her upright by her hair, her back hitting his chest, earning him a surprised gasp.

“No touching, Sakura. This?” He snapped his hips upward, earning him a high whimper from his love. “This is mine tonight. Let me take care of it.” He growled, shoving her back into the mattress and picking up his pace. The response was almost instantaneous in Sakura. 

He let out a low moan as her hips began moving back to meet his pace, the sound of slapping flesh nearly drowned out by her desperate whines. Sakura bucked hard against him and he groaned, pushing down on her hands. 

“Stop moving and just take it, baby girl.” He hissed through gritted teeth, his movements becoming harsher as he chased the building pressure in his groin. He watched as Sakura’s body became putty in his hands once more as she clenched around him. Her low moans had become a near constant now, punctuated by every drive into her dripping core. 

“Sir, please... Please. I’m so close, please.” Sakura groaned, words thick and slow. He managed to catch her eyes and judging by her far off stare, she wasn’t quite there anymore. 

His hand snaked down, making feather light circles on her clit and her body snapped, nearly pushing him out with the force of her orgasm. He fucked her through each wave, his hips stuttering as the pressure finally broke, his gasps of “shit, fuck” intermingling with her low groan of his name. 

His balls twitched as her pussy milked him for all he was worth and he let go of her hands, slowly pulling out and watching his cum trickle down from her center. He helped her maneuver to the middle of the bed where she rolled and collapsed on her back, a dopey grin on her face. He covered her shivering body with a sheet and left to get a rag to clean her up.

Kakashi caught his reflection in the mirror as he prepared a warm rag. His hair was weighed down a bit from the sweat and his face was flushed, but the man in the mirror had a grin on his face. It hadn’t been lost on him that his reflection had seemed more content since he and Sakura had been involved with each other.

Uneven footsteps came from the hallway and Sakura appeared in the mirror, her pigtails frizzy from their activities and he felt his grin widen to a full smile. 

“What are you doing out of bed, young lady?” He asked, turning around and leaning against the sink. Sakura was leaning against the frame for support, sheet draped around her and he had to ignore the lump in his throat as he looked at her. She poked her lip out in a pout and Kakashi let out a low chuckle. 

“You were taking sooooo long. Can you wash my hair?” She asked, wide eyes cutting through whatever resolve he may have had. He nodded, kissing her forehead before turning to the shower. 

“Are we taking a bath or a shower, my little cherry blossom?” He asked and he watched as her eyes lit up at the name.

“A bath, please!” She said and he turned the knobs accordingly. She moved up next to him to watch the tub fill for a moment before she pressed her lips to his ear. “Can the bath have bubbles?” She whispered in his ear and he leaned his head against hers.

“Obviously. Cherry blossoms only bathe in bubbles.” He whispered back, nearly being thrown off balance when she threw her arms around him. His heart swelled as she pressed a kiss to his cheek. 

“I love you, Kakashi.” She said softly, dropping the sheet once bubbles and the scent of vanilla had filled the bathroom. He followed her into the tub, getting her settled against his body before wrapping his arms around her and squeezing her gently. 

“I love you too, Sakura.” He murmured, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before beginning to wash her hair. He let his thoughts wander to the flyer still on the coffee table. He would have to call them tomorrow. As well as a carpenter.

The smile the gift would bring would make it all worth it.


End file.
